Never Alone
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: TRADUCTION. Merlin fait un cauchemar et c'est à Arthur de le réconforter. One-Shot Merlin/Arthur "fluff".


**Auteur :** Ethera.

**Traductrice :** SubtleObsession

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : Merlin/Arthur **"fluff" (scène attendrissante)

**Résumé : **Merlin fait un cauchemar et c'est à Arthur de le réconforter. One-Shot.

**Disclaimer :** L'auteur et moi ne possédons rien *sanglote*

**N****D****A****: **Voilà, c'est ma première fiction Merthur... Je "shippe" ces deux-là avec la passion d'un millier de soleils brûlants, j'espère que je n'aie pas écrit de OOC ou quoique ce soit O.o Ceci a été écrit pour le merveilleux blog youre-not-merlin-hmph sur tumblr. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**NEVER ALONE**

(Jamais Seul)

* * *

Il fait froid.

C'est la première chose qu'il remarque, le vent glacial qui le fait claquer des dents. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux, grimaçant comme pour s'habituer à l'éclatante lumière.

Quand il peut enfin voir, la vue face à lui le choque, l'effraie. Cela lui est familier, très familier, mais nullement rassurant. Une place de pierre blanche, une foule de personnes applaudissant, se réjouissant, souriant sinistrement, leurs mains pleines de fruits et de légumes pourris, tous... ils regardent...

Lui. Ils le regardent.

C'est alors qu'il réalise qu'il est agenouillé, les mains liées par une épaisse corde rugueuse qui le relie à un poteau de bois. Autour de lui sont tas de bâtons et de paille.

Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être intelligent pour comprendre qu'il va être brûlé vif.

« Peuple de Camelot ! »

La voix apporte, avec elle, une vague de peur, qui, presque l'accable. Il la reconnaît, bien sûr, il la reconnaît. Mais ça ne peut être Lui.

Non, non, non.

N'importe qui mais pas Lui.

Il lève les yeux, la gorge sèche, en sachant que s'il n'avait pas été ligoté, il tremblerait comme une feuille. Ses yeux se posent sur le visage du Roi de Camelot; ses cheveux, couleur d'or; ses yeux, bleus comme le ciel; sa cape, rouge comme le sang -il le sait- qui va bientôt tâcher le sol de pierre blanche.

« Arthur » murmure-t-il, sa voix rauque.

Le jeune Pendragon observe la foule, sa bouche estampé dans un trait fin. « Peuple de Camelot ! L'homme que vous voyez devant vous sera brûlé sur le bûcher pour avoir commis le crime de pratiquer la sorcellerie dans ce royaume ! »

La foule acclame, hurlant le nom de leur souverain bien-aimé.

« En plus d'être un sorcier, cet homme est aussi bien d'autres choses ! » continue Arthur. « Un menteur, un traître. Pendant des années, il était mon valet. Je lui faisais confiance, je le considérais comme un ami » En prononçant le dernier mot, il fixe le jeune sorcier.

« Mais il a menti et il nous a tous trahis. C'est un sorcier, je ne peux, et je ne pourrais pardonner. »

Il ordonne aux gardes d'allumer les torches, ce qu'ils font, regardant le sorcier avec quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la faim dans leurs yeux.

La foule se réjouit de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, commençant à lui jeter de la nourriture pourrie.

Merlin ne remarque pas quand une tomate heurte son épaule, colorant sa chemise.

Il ne remarque pas quand trois œufs pourris atteignent le poteau, juste au-dessus de sa tête, le jaune dégoulinant sur ses cheveux noirs.

Il ne remarque pas quand les gardes s'approchent de lui, les torches allumées, la fumée polluant l'air.

Ses regards sont pour Arthur, qui le regarde sans rien d'autre que de la haine. Il n'y a aucune trace du condescendant, arrogant, noble, compatissant Arthur qu'il connaît. Devant lui, un étranger.

Le bois et la paille s'enflamment, et brûlent.

Il fait aussi froid, très froid.

Mais il ne s'en soucie pas.

Soudain, il est saisi par le désespoir, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il est apeuré, chagriné et seul.

« ARTHUR ! » hurle-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le monde autour de lui en feu.

« ARTHUR ! »

* * *

« MERLIN ! »

Gaius sursauta, faisant presque tomber son flacon de camomille. Un sourcil froncé, il vit le jeune Roi entrer dans la pièce, l'air mécontent.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose en quoi je puisse vous aider, Sire ? » demanda-t-il.

Arthur regarda farouchement autour, comme s'il espérait trouver son valet caché sous une table. « Merlin. Où est-il ? »

Gaius le regarda d'un air perplexe « Je pensais qu'il était avec vous. »

« Eh bien, il ne l'est définitivement pas ! » grommela Arthur. Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit.

« L'avez-vous vu quitter sa chambre ce matin, Gaius ? »

Le médecin secoua la tête en soupirant, lorsqu'il réalisa ce à quoi pensait Arthur.

Prenant quelques grandes enjambées, le Roi se rendit à la chambre de son valet et s'arrêta devant le porte. Il leva sa main et frappa très bruyamment.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Arthur se prépara à faire irruption dans la chambre, quand il entendit un gémissement suivi d'un fracas.

Il échangea un rapide regard surpris à Gaius avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer à l'intérieur, se figeant sur place quand il vit ce qui se passait.

Le jeune Merlin se débattait sauvagement, murmurant des mots à voix basse, pleurant douloureusement, semblant angoissé.

« Non, non... traître... jamais... croyez-moi... s'il vous plaît... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! »

Arthur était resté complètement immobile pendant une seconde, puis s'était immédiatement précipité aux côtés de son serviteur, sa colère dissipée. Il sentit une douloureuse petite pression quelque part près de son cœur quand il remarqua que Merlin pleurait.

« Merlin » murmura-t-il, bousculant le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il ne réagit pas, il le bouscula de nouveau, plus fort. « Merlin ! MERLIN ! »

Son valet se réveilla avec un hurlement, semblant absolument terrifié.

"Ástrí-" Merlin se mordit la langue, retenant les mots de la formule quand il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar.

Penser à ces mots n'empêcha pas les larmes de rouler sur ses joues, ou les violents tremblements. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de se calmer.

Arthur se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement brillant pour réconforter les gens. En fait, une fois durant une époque meilleure, quand il avait 12 ans, Morgane l'avait même qualifié de « crétin insensible ».

« Est-ce que ça va, Merlin ? »

Probablement la question la plus stupide qu'il n'aie jamais posé.

Merlin hocha la tête.

Se sentant extrêmement maladroit, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin. « Veux-tu en parler, Merlin ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître gentil.

Le magicien renifla et leva les yeux, en secouant la tête.

Arthur résista à l'envie d'essuyer les larmes sur le visage de Merlin, se demandant si le fait de ne pas pendre de petit déjeuner avait affecté son cerveau en quelque sorte. Vraiment, qui voudrait caresser le visage de Merlin ?

Il se racla la gorge « Eh bien, si tu- »

« Puis-je faire quelque chose Arthur ? »

Le Roi cligna des yeux, confus. Faire quoi ? Il se pinça les lèvres, pensant à quelques possibilités que lui et Merlin pourraient effectuer...

« Ahem. Faire quoi, exactement ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il étreignit le Roi de Camelot.

Il le serra dans ses bras.

Luttant contre le besoin de rougir, Arthur le serra dans ses bras en retour, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la façon dont laquelle Merlin tenait parfaitement dans ses bras, comment il sentait l'herbe, comment il le sentait fragile.

Peu après ces quelques secondes de bonheur, ils se lâchèrent. Merlin avait l'air beaucoup mieux, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, ses lèvres rehaussées d'un léger sourire.

Arthur se leva et s'éclaircit la voix, ne le regardant pas. « Eh bien, maintenant que tu as arrêté de sangloter comme une princesse, tu peux m'apporter mon petit déjeuner et ensuite nettoyer les écuries, polir mon armure, aiguiser mon ép- »

« Arthur ».

Il se retourna pour regarder son valet. Les yeux bleus ciel rencontrèrent les sombres yeux bleus.

Et Merlin l'embrassa.

* * *

**NDA: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay, fin minable.**

**Je pensais que la première moitié était vraiment facile à écrire, mais Dieu, la deuxième était difficile.**

**Qu'importe, c'est fait. Finito!**

**Les reviews sont appréciés! :)**


End file.
